lios de amigos
by Amai Hiragizawa
Summary: diganme si alguna vez se imaginaron de cupidos a los de bronces y ayudando a los dorados esta historia no es nada normal.
1. Chapter 1

Líos de Amigos.

Capitulo 1.

La situación.

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECEN.

-Ósea que aparte de principiante eres una ladrona-dijo ikki burlonamente.

-Cállate pollito flameado y déjame contar la historia o te saco del fic.- ikki avanzo- digo y eso a mi ¿qué?

-Sabía que dirías eso, seiya-

-¿Qué?- pregunto el burro- tú serás la pareja de shaina.

-Que bien- grito de alegría- ¡está bien no diré nada más!

Muy bien empezamos, era una mañana fresca en la mansión kido o debería decir "la mansión es un desastre kido" ya que se podía observar a hyoga peleando con la televisión, a shiryu "tratando" de hacer el desayuno, y eso que estaba tratando porque la cocina más bien parecía establo de puercos, y por último a ikki haciéndole la llave mortal a seiya pues este se comió una de sus tan adoradas frituras con salsa picante y a shun bueno shun estaba tratando inútilmente de que ikki no vaya a matar a seiya, en eso llego saori.

-Oigan chicos les aviso que los…-se detuvo al ver enorme alboroto

-Hola saori-saludo shun mientras sostenía a ikki quien tenía sus manos puestas en el cuello de seiya.

Saori estaba estática hasta que recobro la cordura y les grito a todos que dejaran de hacer ruido y los sentó a los 5 en el sillón de la sala.

-Me quieren explicar por qué rayos estaban haciendo tanto ruido y porque la casa parece granja-bufo saori

-Yo intentaba poner orden- se defendió shun

-No es mi culpa la tele no quería cambiar de canal- decía hyoga.

-Hyoga solo tenías que cambiar las pilas del control- le dijo shiryu-además yo intentaba hacerles algo rico para desayunar.

-Y bien ikki, seiya no van a decir algo a su favor-

-Yo solo sé que seiya es un ladrón de frituras con salsa-

-Ikki yo solo te pedí una y la agarre, tu empezaste-dijo seiya defendiéndose- si pero que casualidad que agarraste justamente la que yo iba a comer, y yo como iba a saber no leo mentes- esos dos seguían discutiendo y saori se arto.

-Ya cállense los dos, nos olvidaremos de este "pequeño" incidente arreglaran la casa y de una vez les aviso que el santuario llegara de visita.

-¿Llegara june?-pregunto shun

-No veras a esa shun- bufo ikki molesto.

-Todos vendrán tanto amazonas como dorados y ese mequetrefe patriarca de ciento y tantos de años- dijo saori con su imitación de niña fresa de escuela.

-Y ¿Cuándo vendrán?- pregunto hyoga

-Mañana- respondió saori-así que a trabajar mientras yo estaré en mi despacho haciendo unos deberes de suma importancia.

-Saori leer revistas de moda no es un deber de suma importancia- dijo ikki.

-No es cierto saori no lee revistas, ella prefiere ver programas de moda-intervino seiya.

-seiya no me ayudes-

Luego de esto todos se retiraron a esperar el día siguiente, cuando este llego las visitas se presentaron a primera hora, en la que podemos ver a shion discutiendo con saori sobre el salario… digo los cuartos donde se instalaran.

-Hola muchachos- dijeron los dorados

Hola ¿para qué vinieron?-pregunto seiya

-Seiya mi joven amigo, necesitamos a Cupido- respondió aioros

-pues no se su dirección – contesto la mulita con alas.

-Hay seiya- saga se puso una mano en la frente.

Continuara…

-No se te ocurrió nada mejor- rezongo ikki

-Pues perdone usted pero algunos tenemos cosas que hacer, no estamos cuestionando de lo que los demás hacen como tu comprenderás-

-¿Insinúas que yo te cuestiono?- dijo ofendido ikki

-No lo estoy afirmando y antes de que respondas nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Problemas de dorados.

-Así eso si que no- rezongo ikki

-¿Qué? Que pasa-

-Yo no voy a aguatar a esos y sus problemas-

-Pero es parte de la historia y…- "pensativa"- shun hazme un favor y convence a tu hermano.

-Vamos hermano no será tan malo-

-Hay shun obedeces como si fuera tu madre la que te lo dice- dijo seiya- has pensado en ser adoptado.

-¡Seiya!, en primera no soy la madre de shun y en segunda dejen terminar a una con la historia.

Empezamos:

-Seiya cuando dijimos que necesitamos a Cupido, lo dijimos de forma literal-bufo aioria.

-Pues es que pensé que querrían irlo a visitar- dijo inocentemente la mulita.

-Y para qué rayos quiero yo a Cupido- dijo milo poniendo su pose de macho.

-Pues para que te consiga novia- se burlo kanon.

-Pues tal vez debería buscarlo a ver si te quita ese humorcito que te traes-

-Ya basta deténganse se los ordena su diosa- dijo saori muy seria

-Si hermosa y todo poderosa saori- dijo seiya haciendo una reverencia mientras los demás lo veían medio rarito.

-Y ustedes no se queden ahí parados hagan lo mismo- ordeno la loca… digo saori.

-Ni en tus más remotos sueños- inquirió mm

-Yo solo le hago caso a la persona distinguida ósea solo a mí- dijo ikki.

-No te fendas saori pero seiya lo hace por despistado y bruto- dijo shiryu

-A mí se me están quemando los frijoles-dicho esto afrodita salió corriendo con alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Qué pasa con estos caballeros de ahora?-pregunto saori- no obedecen ni cuando les bajas el salario.

-Me pregunto si por eso dejaron de hacerle caso- dijo bajito shion- eh… ¿dijiste algo shion?, no dije nada.

Después de esto todos se acomodaron en la mansión que de por sí ya era un revoltijo con los bronceados ahí imagínense a los dorados, bronceados, amazonas, el patriarca y lo peor de todo la disque diosa de la sabiduría que más bien parecía niña caprichosa, en un mismo lugar.

Todos se sentaron a almorzar y cuando se retiraron shion, saori y las amazonas empezó lo bueno sin hacer caso al hecho de que cuando las amazona se fueron june le beso la mejilla a shun lo cual hizo que ikki casi la cocine viva.

-Y explíquense con eso de que tienen problemas- dijo hyoga

-pues… como ya se acerca San Valentín y no sabemos que regalarles a nuestras novias claro que hablo por todos excepto por milo pues se nos ocurrió preguntarles a ustedes - contesto shura.

-Oigan y que hay de saga-

-Yo conocí en el viaje a una chica llamada yuriko-contesto saga con ojitos de corazón.

-Maldición- contesto milo.

-¿Ósea que convencieron al patriarca y las amazonas de que vinieran a Japón desde Grecia solo para venir con nosotros y pedirnos consejos de amor cuando nosotros estamos iguales o peor que ustedes solo porque se acerca San Valentín?- dijo seiya recobrando el aire porque dijo todo de corrido.

-exactamente- contesto Aldebarán.

-Yo no tengo problemas con Mike- contesto Mu.

-Así y ¿no le prometiste algo extremadamente especial para el 14 de febrero?- inquirió aioros.

-Yo lo único que necesito es que me ayuden con algún regalo para Alice- dijo mm

-No se ustedes pero tengo que salir para ver que regalarle a asumí- dijo afrodita

- Pero claro que shun me va a ayudar a mí ¿verdad shun?- pregunto aioria.

-Claro solo déjame…- entonces lo interrumpió kanon-claro que no él me va ayudar a mí áyame es mucho más importante que Marín.

-Como te atreves- grito aioria.

Continuara…

-Al fin que voy a andar haciendo yo ayudando a esa chusma- grito ikki.

-Pues yo soy la autora y te aguantas-

-Y porque necesariamente shun- pregunto seiya- si yo sería hasta el mismo Cupido.

-¿Sabes utilizar el arco y la flecha?-seiya rascándose la cabeza- ¿Qué es eso?

-Saben que adiós nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Consejeros de bronce.

-Otra vez pensé que habías aprendido- dijo ikki burlonamente

-¿A qué te refieres pollo rostizado?-

-El titulo es de lo peor- dijo al fin- deberías desaparecer no tienes talento.

-Así y porque no le haces ese favor tu al mundo y desapareces y sabes que mejor empezamos-

Bueno nos quedamos en la pelea de aioria y kanon bueno en eso estaban hasta que pasó algo inesperado y no, no ceso la pelea sino que todo lo contrario.

-Ah…chico –quiso intervenir shun- puedo decir mi opinión.

-No- gritaron los dos.

-Vamos chicos no se peleen no hay motivo porque shun no les ayudara porque me ayudara a mi- dijo shaka

-No shun me ayudara – intervino Aldebarán

-Shun me iba a ayudar a mi-bufo Camus

-Saben que mejor me voy con shion- dijo dokho.

Todos seguían peleando y shun inútilmente los tranquilizaba hasta que se arto de tratar y tratar.

-Con mil demonios dije que se callen- grito shun y se dio cuenta que todos quedaron estáticos ante su actitud- ¿por favor?

-Ese es mi hermanito- decía ikki feliz de la vida.

-No espérense lo dije para que se callaran y me dejaran hablar- contesto él.

-Y bien shun ¿a quién de los doce ayudaras?- dijo shaka

-A ninguno- respondió.

-¡que!- dijeron sonoramente todos.

-Pero a ti te gusta ayudar a los demás- dijo kanon

-Ya estas feliz ikki le quitaste su inocencia a shun – lo regaño Camus

-A mi no me culpes mi hermano toma sus decisiones pero me alegra que no les ayudara- dijo un muy orgulloso ikki

-Chicos no es que no quiera ayudarlos es que acabo de recordar que invite a june a dar un paseo por la ciudad- dijo shun, en cuanto a esto ikki casi se nos muere por lo que shun le propuso a june.

-¡QUE! Shun olvídate de ese paseo prefiero mil veces tu muerte antes de que esa se vaya contigo a solas- regaño ikki.

-Vamos ikki deja que tu hermano salga con june- dijo milo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a shun haciendo que se sonroje- además él ya no es un niño.

-De ninguna manera, esa solo quiere robarse a mi hermanito- bufo ikki.

-hermano… - empezó a decir shun- ella no es mala.

Después de que ikki casi encierra a shun para que no se fuera con june lo dejo ir con la condición de que regresara temprano, luego de esto todos se fueron al centro comercial junto con los bronceados a comprar los regalos, formaron equipos para que ningún dorado se quedara sin ayuda.

Los equipos se formaron de la siguiente manera:

Tutor: ikki de fénix. Equipo 1.

Saga, kanon y milo.

Tutor: Hyoga del cisne. Equipo 2.

Camus, shura y shaka.

Tutor: Shiryu del dragón. Equipo 3.

Mascara de la muerte, aioros y Aldebarán.

Tutor: Seiya de Pegaso. Equipo 4.

Mu, afrodita y aioria.

Y así quedaron los equipos se dividieron y empezaron la búsqueda de los regalos perfectos mientras en la mansión kido vemos a saori en su despacho bebiendo un jugo y viendo programas de moda.

Toc, Toc, alguien toco la puerta- ¿quién?- pregunto saori- somos nosotros shion y dokho.

Saori se espanto cuando escucho quienes eran se acomodo y los hizo pasar.

-Pasen- ellos entraron para avisar que saldrían- ¿qué pasa?

-Loca… digo saori saldremos como todos los demás- ¿qué? ¿Se fueron de shopping y no me esperaron?-rezongo saori

-No más bien escuche que le pidieron un favor a los de bronce- me pregunto ¿qué será como para que busquen ayuda con los de bronce?, no querrás saberlo.

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial vemos al primer equipo que era el de ikki constituido por los miserables… digo por los dorados ya mencionados.

-No de ninguna manera- regaño saga.

-Pero porque solo será un ratito- suplico milo.

-A mi no me importa sus problemas solo vine aquí por si me encuentro con esa arpía metiéndole no sé que a la cabeza de mi hermanito- dijo ikki.

Continuara…

-Me avergüenza que me pongas en ese fic-

-Seiya sabías que shaina ha estado preguntando por ti-

-enserio- no, no es cierto y mejor ya nos vamos, bueno nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Equipos sin ayuda.

-Ah… no somos suficiente ayuda para ustedes- refunfuño ikki.

-No es mi culpa que la autora lo haya escrito-contraataco saga.

-claro échenme la culpa a mi ¿no?-

Empezamos:

-No, no y no- dijo saga cruzándose de brazos.

-Saga que aguafiestas solo entraremos al bar un momentito- se quejo milo.

-Si saga se lo negaras a tu apuesto hermano menor- dijo orgulloso kanon.

-SI-

Mientras en el equipo de hyoga:

-Maestro ¿qué clase de regalo estamos buscando?-pregunto Hyoga.

-Algo que alucine sin duda, Martina tiene que merecerse lo mejor- dijo con ojitos de estrella el pobrecito.

-Y yo pensaba que seiya era el único que actuaba así- dijo bajito shura a shaka.

-Maestro se siente bien veo que esta seiyatontico- dijo hyoga.

-¿Eh? Seiyatontico de donde sacaste esa palabra- pregunto Camus- no lo sé se me ocurrió del nombre seiya y de lo tonto que es.

En el equipo de shiryu:

-shiryu vamos a esta tienda-sugirió Aldebarán.

-No tenemos que entrar a esta-corrigió MM

-No en esta, es la mejor- critico aioros.

-¡oh! Por dios en que me he metido- suplicaba shiryu.

En el equipo de seiya (el desafortunado):

-No entiendo porque nos toco a este mosco en forma de caballo- dijo Mu.

-Pues porque no había opción a mala hora shun le dice a june que tienen que salir- dijo enojado afrodita.

-le pediré a todos los dioses que seiya no haga una de las suyas – decía aioros.

-Porque no voy a hacer mis cosas no me digan las harán por mi –pregunto el burrito alado.

-porque, porque-decía aioria mientras se ponía de rodillas y alzaba sus brazos hacía el cielo.

En lo que esos estaban haciendo sus dramas vemos a shun y june caminaban tranquilamente por el centro comercial que para su infortunio era el mismo donde se encontraba el hermano de shun.

-June a quien buscas- pregunto mientras la chica miraba a todas partes como espía.

-A ikki- contesto si dejar de hacer lo que hacía- a ¿ikki?

-Si en cualquier momento podría lanzar algún ataque-

-Vamos june no es para tanto- ella dejo lo que hacía para voltear a ver ofendida al chico- ¿qué no es para tanto? Claro, es para mucho ikki me odia.

-Pues no es eso- dijo el chico-claro que si teme que le quite a su hermanito adorado, que por cierto ya sabe tomar sus decisiones- regaño la chica.

-Bueno june ya sabes como es mi hermano además lo hace porque me quiere aunque admito que a veces exagera-

En otra parte lejos de ahí:

-Tatsumi- grito la chica

-Si mi señora- dijo casi corriendo.

-Preara el carro hoy me voy de shopping como mis caballeros-dijo alegre la chica.

-Pero apenas ayer fue de compras- se quejo el mayordomo.

-Insinúas que no puedo ir- grito eufórica.

-NO, no claro que no- luego se dijo así mismo bajo- con razón todo el mundo se fue con ese humorcito ni quien la aguante.

Continuara…

-Tenías que meter a la loca verdad-

-¿Qué querías que hiciera que no le prestara atención?-

-Exacto empiezas a comprender-

-Hermano no seas tan grosero, shun en el mundo hay que ser así o si no te tomaran por el pelo-

-No sabía que te quitarían el pelo por no ser grosero-

-Hay seiya, nos vemos-


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

¿Regalos encontrados?

-Tenías que poner signos de pregunta verdad, como se nota tu poca experiencia- exclamo ikki negando la cabeza.

-Un día, solo pido un mísero día que no me alteres-

-Yo no tengo la culpa que nunca hagas bien las cosas-

-Quien dice que las hago mal tal vez tu interpretas mal, bueno dejemos eso de lado por mientras y empecemos ¿quieres?-

-pero yo…- comenzamos.

-Y bien que hacemos aquí-pregunto saga mirando la tienda.

-Pues no es obvio buscamos el regalo perfecto para Áyame- respondió kanon.

-Pues eso está bien pero…- saga veía indignadísimo el lugar-…no creo que a Áyame le guste un traje de felina provocativa.

-¿Pero por qué no?- dijo kanon.

-Y todavía preguntas ¿eres bruto o qué?-

-Oigan ¿alguien ha visto a milo?- pregunto ikki.

-Milo está por allá- dijo kanon apuntando con su índice el lugar donde estaba milo, pues déjenme decirles que milo estaba coqueteando con una chica llamada Aimi, a la que por "casualidad" se encontró y por "casualidad" decidió invitarla a la fiesta de San Valentín en la mansión kido.

En otra parte en el equipo de Hyoga:

-Shaka dime que buscas para que te ayudemos- pregunto shura.

-Pues quiero que sea especial, no quiero que Akane se decepcione- dijo el rubio.

-Pues créeme en una tienda budista no lo encontraras- dijo Camus con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Claro, como tú ya le compraste el regalo a Martina me lo quieres echar en cara ¿no?-dijo irónico shaka.

-¿Lees mentes?-pregunto.

-Ya dejen de estar peleando- se quejo hyoga- mejor dinos como quieres que sea el regalo shaka.

En otra parte más en el equipo de seiya:

-¿Mu seguro que no quieres comprarlos?-pregunto afrodita- si a Asumí le gustaran estoy seguro que a Mike también.

-Sí pero sabes quiero ser original, no quiero comprarle cosméticos como tú lo haces cada año y lo peor ella siempre se sorprende-decía mu estallando al fin.

-Insinúas que Asumí es despistada, valla al fin lo captaste- dijo alzando las manos.

-Así pues no me gustaría decirte que Mike es una tonta y nunca se da cuenta de que le agarro su crema facial para el rostro… ups se me salió- Mu lo miraba con una cara de ¿Wat?- que tu ¿qué?

-Aioria la crema facial ¿con qué se come?- pregunto la mulita metiendo su cuchara donde no lo llaman.

-Seiya hazle un favor al mundo y cierra la boca- respondió enojado aioria quien empezaba a perder la paciencia (que no era mucha que digamos).

En otra parte más con el equipo de shiryu:

-MM no creo que a Alice le vaya a gustar un hacha súper afilada- sugirió Aioros.

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunto mm dejando la mortal arma en su lugar.

-A no sé…- dijo con aparente demencia-… porque no está desquiciada, ¿tal vez?-grito enfurecido aioros.

-No sé ustedes pero yo compraré unos chocolates- dijo Aldebarán.

-¿Para tora?- dijo mm- no para mí-luego de la respuesta tan inesperada mm y aioros se cayeron muy al estilo anime y de paso haciéndose un chichón en sus cabezas.

-¿Seguros que ustedes son los dorados?- pregunto shiryu cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja.

-Si ¿Por qué lo dudas?- pregunto mm.

Mientras eso sucedía vemos a dos figuras una rubia y otra peli verde.

-June regresemos necesito hacer unas cosas- dijo shun un poco nervioso.

-mm… y ¿no puedo acompañarte?- pregunto june atrevida.

-Mm… no porque se trata de algo sumamente secreto y necesito atenderlo si no después me meteré en problemas con ikki- respondió shun.

-Shun déjame acompañarte-le susurro en el oído, a lo cual shun se estremeció.

-Lo siento june pero no puedo involucrarte, anda regresemos- recomendó shun.

-De acuerdo- dijo june haciendo puchero de niña de 5 años.

Continuara…

-No me hagas el mal y aleja a esa arpía de mi hermano-grito ikki.

-Lo siento pero soy fan de esta parejita-

-Me importa un comino- bufo- así pues a mí me importa un pepino, nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Un alocado San Valentín.

Parte I

-Que tratas de insinuar con alocado san Valentín- rezongo ikki

-Pues eso que fue un poco loco-

-A entonces crees que estoy demente no me compares con esa chusma- dijo cruzándose de brazos- ikki no tengo ganas de discutir hoy quiero terminar la historia así que empecemos.

-Vaya parece que la autora es más madura que tu ikki- comento shiryu- a ti quien te hablo lagartija súper desarrollada, pues yo mismo me hable.

-Hay ya cállense que no ven que los lectores pensaran que están desquiciados que ya de por sí lo son pero ocúltenlo-

-Shiryu me harías el grandísimo honor de ayudarme con el cuerpo cuando termine, sí amigo- entonces se empezaron acercar a la autora con malas intenciones- empezamos.

Mansión kido:

-Entonces no te puedo acompañar- recriminaba june.

-Perdóname june pero tengo que ir por el regalo de ikki y mis hermanos- comento el chicos de ojos esmeralda.

-Y ya pensaste en que regalarme a mí- pregunto june acercándose a shun.

-Bueno yo…- shun iba a contestar cuando se escucha un bufido proveniente de un toro… digo de un fénix- shun aléjate de esa mujer.

-Hermano…- pero ikki seguía interrumpiendo- que crees que haces con esta.

-Tranquilo toro solo le hice una pregunta- decía con pesar june.

-Pues parecía otra cosa-

-Hermano no es para tanto- se defendía shun- y mejor dime si consiguieron los regalos para las novias de los caballeros dorados.

-Si- dijo ikki sin quitarles la mirada acechadora y eufórica.

-Ya llegamos- comento hyoga.

-que bien que ya hayan llegado- respondió shun.

Una hora más tarde llego el equipo de shiryu, pero el equipo de seiya no llegaba ya solo faltaban dos horas para que sus novias llegaran y junto con ellas las amazonas y entonces empezaron los preparativos para la fiesta faltaba una hora y el equipo de seiya no venía.

-¿Qué les habrá pasado ikki?, no te preocupes shun se comprende fue el único equipo que tuvo la menor ayuda- comento ikki- a ¿qué te refieres?, a que de seguro seiya no les ayudo en lo más mínimo.

-Ya llegamos- se escucho decir a mu.

-¿Qué les paso porqué seiya viene todo lleno de tierra y herido?- pregunto shiryu.

-Pues…

-flash back-

-Seiya ya tenemos todo vamos a regresar- le dijo afrodita.

-Si vamos por aquí es más seguro-

-No espera seiya…- trato de advertir aioros.

-Aaa...- seiya cayo veinte metro en una zanja donde se construiría un puente después de eso vinieron los bomberos y fueron dos horas de operativo para sacar al burro con alas de aquella zanja.

-fin del flash back-

-Enserio seiya un concurso de tontos y te descalifican por ventajoso- contesto hyoga.

-No, porque si yo quiero ganar el concurso-

Ikki se limito a golpear su frente con su mano. Una hora después de lo acontecido empezaron a llegar las chicas los caballeros se ponían nerviosos por el momento llegado en que darían los regalos.

Toc… Toc- huy ya me tienen hasta la chinita golpeando la puerta cada 5 minutos yo también tengo vida saben- se quejaba Tatsumi

La primera en llegar fue Mike- hola mu, hola Mike que bien te vez, gracias- luego llego tora junto con Alice.

-Hola mi amor, hola mi linda tora- mas allá con mm y Alice- espero que hayas pensado en mi, a… yo…- posteriormente llegaron Kazumi, Yuriko y Áyame.

-Mi querido aioros, hola Kazumi y donde esta Marín pensé que vendrías con ella, no se quedo dijo que vendría con las demás-

-Yuriko que bueno que hayas podido venir, claro con un chico tan encantador como no venir- más allá con kanon- Áyame te tengo una sorpresa, enserio-En seguida llego Marín con june, shaina y Martina.

-Hola bombón, hola Martina-con shun y june- Hola dulcecito y mi sorpresa, tranquila june no comas ansias ya te la daré- ikki y shaina-hola ikki ya estas mejor, un poco no soporto a esa cerca de mi hermano.

Continuara…

-Enserio aléjala de mi hermano- dijo ikki

-No quisieron matarme y…., gracias por recordarlo- dijo maliciosamente.

-Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo si es que aun vivo- salgo corriendo.


	7. Chapter 7

Un alocado San Valentín.

Parte II.

-Ikki ya basta-

-Solo falta un rayón más- decía mientras sostenía un plumón permanente con el cual le rayo toda la cara a la pobre autora.

-Deja ese plumón y empecemos-en eso aparece shiryu con películas de Dora la exploradora en manos- aquí están las películas.

-¿Qué? No, esa porquería no, empecemos ¡ya!-

Después de la llegada de las amazonas, llegaron Akane y yu- Hola mi lindo shaka, hola Akane te vez hermosa- la chica solo respondió con una sonrisa en otro lado de ahí vemos a dokho con yu- mi querida yu que bueno que viniste, si, si como digas espero que tengas listo mi regalo- después de ese pequeño reclamo llego alguien a quien nadie de ahí esperaba.

-Está la Srta. Saori kido- pregunto el hombre a Tatsumi- pues señorita lo que se dice señorita pus no es pero si está en casa.

-¡Tatsumi! – grito la chica ya que prácticamente escucho lo que dijo.

Saori bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con… Ricky Martín… no, no es cierto fue con… Julián Solo- Julián- dijo la loca… digo la chica- este solo la acompaño a la sala donde se encontraban los demás, luego de esa visita inesperada llegaron Aimi la chica con quien milo estaba coqueteando junto con seiyu al parecer eran amigas.

-Aimi que bien te vez- decía milo viendo de arriba para abajo a la chica con mirada pervertida- Shura mi amor que bueno es verte, seiyu que sorpresa- dijo shura al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba por que la chica lo abrazo. Por último llegaron Asumí, Sara, Shunrei y Miho.

-Sara, hyoga, Sara, Hyoga, Seiya-decían Sara y hyoga pero como siempre seiya metió su cuchara donde no lo llaman- por otro lado con asumí y afrodita- ¿estás lista para tu regalo?, si mi querido afro- con shiryu y Shunrei- Vine porque tú me lo pediste, que bueno que pudiste venir.

-Seiya que bueno que no te paso nada supe el accidente, no te preocupes, y compraste algo para mí- dicho esto seiya abrió los ojos como plato ante lo que presenciaba.

-¿Qué pasa seiya? No me digas que no me compraste nada- pregunto Miho.

-H…h…d… esta… mansión- Miho no entendió ni jota de lo que dijo- ¿qué?

-¡Hades!- grito desesperado seiya.

-Hola chicos me entere que tenían una fiesta y decidí venir- dijo el dios del inframundo.

-Viejo… digo muerto… digo, digo Hades- grito una muy sorprendida Saori.

-Vaya has perdido respeto por mi supongo que shun es el único que me entiende aquí por cierto ¿dónde está?- dijo mirando a todos lados.

-Mm… no sé- dijo saori- yo sí, está allá con june bailando la macarena- respondió seiya.

-La ¿macarena?, y eso con que se come- pregunto el dios.

-Pues sinceramente, no sé pero shun sí miren- seiya apuntaba al lugar donde shun y june estaban bailando, lo peor de todo es que los dos se pasaron de las copas y ni cuenta se daban de lo que hacían, y a todo esto cuando se emborracharon… pues esto sucedió por una apuesta y no shun no aposto fueron milo y Camus y como perdió milo el perdedor tendría que embriagar al más ingenuo, puesto que la fiesta se estaba poniendo medio aburrida.

-Guau nunca vi a shun así pensé que era muy tímido- les dijo el dios.

-No, no es eso es que milo y Camus los emborracharon- para cuando seiya termino de explicar el dios se había adelantado a tomar un par de copas Saori también lo acompaño y para colmo ikki escucho lo que dijo seiya y se fue a matar a Camus y mili por emborrachar a su hermanito, mientras shaina inútilmente le decía que se calmara.

Algunas chicas dejaron un rato a sus novios para platicar entre ellas, otras se dedicaron a bailar con sus respectivos novios.

-No, no yo sigo pensando que soy más sexy- decía medio mareado.

-No con estas curvas soy mucho mas…hip… sexy- decía la chica.

-Saori deberías recostarte y tú también hades- decía Julián.

-Tú que pececito de agua puerca- reclamo la diosa.

Por otro lado en la pelea de Camus y milo vs ikki.

-Déjame shaina yo los mató yo los mató- gritaba ikki

-Ikki fue solo un juego, sí no pensamos que 5 copas pondrían mal a tu hermano- suplicaban Camus y milo.

-No es solo porque bebió 5 copas es también porque llevaba 16 años evitando que shun bebiera un sorbo de alcohol- gritaba eufórico ikki.

-Entonces fue la primera vez que shun tomo alcohol- milo tenía los ojos como platos e ikki se enojo mas.

El desastre reinaba en aquella fiesta, ikki trataba de matar a la nevera y el insecto… digo a milo y Camus, hades se había puesto a jugar con Julián haber quien bebía mas y saori bueno se le había colgado a seiya y de eso Miho viendo dicha escena se lanzo sobre saori, todos los demás veían todos los espectáculos y algunos ya hasta habían hecho apuestas.

Continuara…

-Ya no dirás más-

-No no tengo nada que decir- dijo mientras leía el libreto con ojos como platos.


	8. Chapter 8

Regalo perfecto.

-Uy si el regalo perfecto- fingía la voz ikki.

-¿Qué tiene?-

-Que voy a andar regalando a las personas a la gente refinada como yo se les regala cosas muy finas- decía ikki.

-Tú lo has dicho a personas refinadas no pavos refinados, y mejor empecemos-

Ya era un lio en aquella fiesta hasta que saori (un poco más consiente podría decirse así) puso orden ya que era el momento del intercambio de regalos. A lo cual todos los caballeros casi les dan un infarto menos a shun claro puesto que un poco ebrio todavía pero sabía que era lo que iba a regalar, decidieron no hacer tanto rollo y empezaron con los hermanos para que fuera más rápido.

-Haber empezaremos por los hermanos porque sinceramente da flojera ver qué rayos van a regalar así que saga, kanon, aioria, aioros empiecen-

-¿Qué?- gritaron los cuatro.

-Que empiecen- le ordeno saori mientras los otros pensaban cosas como "maldita lo hiciste para perjudicarnos", "me hubiera salido a tiempo", "cuídate porque no sabemos cuando sea la última vez que te vemos" o "te chantajeare para ver si así se te quita la cara de niña fresa".

-Bueno yuriko toma- saga le dio una caja donde tenía un hermoso collar con la "Y"- saga que lindo eres.

-Bueno Marín me costó trabajo encontrarlo pero aquí esta- aioria le dio un anillo muy hermoso que por casualidad tenía un águila- gracias aioria.

-Kazumi quise ser original… y espero que te guste- aioros le dio un portarretrato donde había una foto de ellos abrazados y alrededor del marco tenía escrito "Siempre juntos"- es hermoso.

-Áyame yo… pues lo compre pensando en que te gustaría- kanon le obsequio unos hermosos pendientes de oro- gracias kanon- y la chica lo besó (que lindo).

-Ya mucho romanticismo- la loca… digo saori los separo a lo cual todos les mandaron miradas asesinas por interrumpir un hermoso momento- siguen milo y Camus.

-¿Qué pero si no somos hermanos?- se quejaron – lo sé pero se acercan así que vamos que son para hoy- a lo cual molestos pero se pararon al frente y dieron sus regalos.

-Toma pensé mucho antes de comprarte esto- Camus le dio a Martina un álbum de fotos donde tenía cada foto de algún momento especial para ellos- muchas gracias te amo, yo también.

-Pues Aimi me interesas mucho así que me complique un poco pero lo conseguí- milo le dio una pulsera valiosísima que tenía corazones alrededor sin contar que era de plata que tenía un brillo muy hermoso.

-Ahora siguen ikki y shun- dijo saori con naturalidad.

-Bueno pero es porque quiero no porque me lo ordenes- rezongo ikki.

-Shaina toma no tengo nada que decirte- ikki le dio a shaina una caja que contenía dulces pero además una foto de ellos en su primera cita- gracias ikki.

-Bueno… june… yo quiero darte dos regalos- decía my nervioso shun- el primero es que quiero preguntarte si tu… tu… ¿quieres…. Ser… mi novia?

Basta decir que june se quedo estática mientras pensaba "se ha vuelto realidad" e ikki también estaba paralizado con cara de horror y en sus pensamientos decía "oh no mi peor pesadilla se ha vuelto realidad" y shun estaba nerviosísimo, era como pedir matrimonio y más bien eso parecía ya que shun se había inclinado para pedírselo era un silencio critico hasta que…

-Sí shun, que quieres decir- pregunto el chico de ojos esmeraldas- me refiero a que sí quiero ser tu novia- a esto la chica abrazo a shun después shun le entrego a june un collar con un dije de corazón que tenía grabado "S y J". Ante esto ikki se desmayo en los brazos de shaina y antes de desmayarse por completo el susurro algunas palabras a shaina.

-Shaina no dejes que mí pesadilla se haga realidad- le dijo ikki- ikki no exageres.

-Hermano estas bien, no te preocupes shun ikki aun no acepta que ya tienes novia- respondió shaina.

-Bueno, bueno ya los que siguen shaka y dokho- dijo saori.

-Ok ok yu déjame decirte que te quiero- le dijo dokho antes de entregarle un dije que parecía una flor, era muy preciado ya que en un incidente que incluye flores se conocieron- que lindo es.

-Akane me esmere en tu regalo y los dos lo disfrutaremos- shaka le dio a Akane unos boletos pagados a parís la "la ciudad del amor"- shaka no lo puedo creer ay como te quiero.

-Argh- saori se metió un dedo a la boca- ya déjense de tonterías los que siguen shura Aldebarán y afrodita.

-Muy bien aquí voy- se dijeron así mismo los tres- aquí tienes seiyu, gracias- shura le entrego una hermosa estatuilla que era conformada por dos corazones, en cuanto a tora y Alice bueno Aldebarán le regalo una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón y bueno ya sabemos que es lo que afrodita le compro a Alice así que no hay necesidad.

-Bueno quienes quedan- decía saori mientras revisaba su lista- así mu, hyoga, shiryu y seiya pasen-

-Mike me esforcé en esto- e dijo mu cuando le entrego a Mike una hermosa esfera de cristal con una flor de los ojos de Mike (que por cierto eran azul profundo) en cuanto a seiya el muy despistado le compro a Miho un collar de lo que fuera, en cuanto a los dos que faltaban hyoga le regalo a Sara unas flores con un osito y shiryu le regalo Shunrei un cuadro muy bonito.

-Y bien y a mí- pregunto la diosa

-A ti que, a ti nadie te trajo nada- se burlo ikki (ya recuperado de su desfallecimiento).

-Hermano no seas así- dijo shun.

-Tú ni hables shun que no me tienes contento- reclamo ikki- pero ¿Por qué?, y todavía lo dices que no vez que esa mujer que le pediste una relación contigo no te conviene.

-Hay ikki ya basta deja a mi shun vivir por una vez- recriminaba june.

Así termino la fiesta con una diosa enojada porque nadie le hacía caso unos dioses pasados de copas y unas novias muy contentas por los regalos de sus novios, así y un ikki molesto porque su hermano ya tiene novia. FIN

-Dios que horrible fic-decía ikki- no espera no….- hasta que una autora le fue dando de latigazos a ikki hasta que pararon a 500 km a la redonda- adiós nos vemos en otro fic.


	9. Aviso

Bueno por algunos comentarios que leí me dio mucho gusto que les gustaran mis historias de "líos de amigos" y "cambios de vida" por lo que decidí continuarlas no las podía dejar así, por lo tanto lean la segunda parte de estas historia la segunda parte de líos de amigos se llamara "Nuevo lio" y de cambios de vida se llamara "cambios temporales" ya verán lo que les tengo espérenlos y léanlos.

Esperen mis aventuras en mi sección de autora.

ATTE:

Dulce


End file.
